DoubleHeaded Coin
by The Social Heretic
Summary: Joshua x Natasha Oneshot. Natasha comes to visit Joshua after a long day.


Joshua lay silently on his makeshift bed in his tent. He rolled a small gold coin around in his hand, occasionally flicking it up into the air and catching it once more. It had been a day much like every other, full of marching and fighting. Joshua sighed softly as he remembered his comfortable bed that he'd left back in Jehanna. It wasn't that his life was difficult, he was the Prince. Life had been quite laid back and easy. He just needed to see the world outside of a palace. He thought of how his mother must have felt upon realizing her son had left. When the images of his dying mother, bleeding and broken, began to flood his mind, he shook his head and tried to focus elsewhere.

He thought of his day, their most recent skirmish, the surprisingly delicious meal they'd been fed that evening. Suddenly his mind drifted to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed cleric. Joshua smiled to himself whenever he thought of Natasha. The sight of her constantly running around the battlefield healing the wounded, forever bearing that concerned looks comforted Joshua. He knew that no matter how Lady Luck treated him, she would always be behind him, watching his back. They'd grown quite close in recent days, and Joshua was glad she was warming up to him. A stark contrast to their first meeting long ago. And her smile. Oh, how he loved to see her smile. The way her eyes sparkled and her lips looked so soft... It drove Joshua crazy. He reflected on their run-ins on the battlefield. She has such a humble spirit, selfless and pure.

"_It's not always easy, you know? Especially when you're working. You concentrate pretty hard when you're doing your healing thing. Just focus on your work, and I'll keep an eye on you. Sound fair?"  
__**"**__ Oh, no... I couldn't ask you to spend all your time protecting me.  
__**"**__What, you don't want me to?"  
__**"**__It's not that at all! I rather like- ... Um, never mind."_

'I wonder what she was thinking,' Joshua mused. He was shaken from his stupor by the sound of footsteps outside his lodging. By the light of the moon, he saw the petite form of a woman slowly, as if unsure of what they were doing, walking around the tent. He heard the woman clear her throat quietly, and recognized it right away.

'Natasha!' Joshua thought happily. "Come on in!" He called. He heard her gasp in surprise before pushing open the tent flap. She stepped in cautiously. "What brings you here?" Joshua smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just... in the neighbourhood." Natasha smiled slightly at Joshua. He chuckled as he rose up off of his bed. "I wanted to come check on your wound... you know, the one you got today?"

"Oh, right." Joshua said. He recalled the events earlier that day. He had seen an arrow headed for Natasha, and it was like his body moved on its own. He hadn't gotten it healed, because she'd run off out of embarrassment when he suggested that she was falling for him.

"I'm really sorry I didn't heal you," Natasha started, "I was just so flustered when you-" She stopped when Joshua gently tilted her chin towards him.

"It's okay, Natasha." Joshua grinned. "I'm fine." As he removed his calloused fingers from her chin, she felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach, a longing for him to touch her again.

"O-okay..." Natasha stumbled over her words. "I'd still like to check the wound, just to make sure it's healing properly." She gave him a concerned look.

"Okay, okay, fine." Joshua sighed as he removed his coat, exposing the location of the arrow wound. Natasha quickly went to work, checking and cleaning it. The feeling of her fingers lightly dancing over his shoulder sent shivers down his spine, but also set a fire burning in the pit of his stomach.

"It seems to be doing fine." Natasha said. "You'll be just fi-" Natasha was cut off when Joshua firmly grasped her shoulders and spun her around. She slowly looked up into his smouldering red eyes. "What's going on?" She whispered with a touch of concern.

"I think you and I both know what's going on here..." Joshua replied. His eyes darted from her eyes to her soft, exquisite lips and back.

"... flip you for it." Natsha said with a light smirk.

"W-what?" Joshua stammered, taken by surprise. "You want to bet for..."

"You always tell me you like to gamble." Natasha explained. "Are you feeling lucky?" She grinned.

"You know, for a holy lady, you sure have one hell of a mean streak..." Joshua mumbled as he fished around his pocket for his coin. "Ready?"

"Heads, you win. Tails, you lose." Natasha stated.

"Alright. Here we go." Joshua flicked his thumb and the coin went spinning into the air. He caught it once more, and slapped it down on the back of his other hand. He slowly uncovered the coin. Natasha held her breath.

"Heads." Joshua grinned. He snaked one arm around the cleric's waist as the other rose to caress her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. Natasha moaned ever so softly as Joshua deepened the kiss and rolled them over onto his bed.

Joshua knew this girl was special. Someone he would want to spend the rest of his life with, share everything with, and tell every intimate detail to.

One thing she'd never know, however, was that Joshua used a double-headed coin.


End file.
